Nanopores in synthetic membranes hold great promise as platforms for next-generation DNA sequencing, as well as for other applications in genomics. Solid-state nanopores have been playing a major role for realizing these efforts, as they exhibit reproducible structure, scale-up capabilities, stability, and robustness. Low-stress silicon nitride (SiN), silicon oxide, and aluminum oxide have been used as membranes for the fabrication of solid-state nanopores.
Nanopore-based applications rely on reading the ion current of an electrolyte through the nanopore as biomolecules are threaded through the pore. The ion current highly depends on voltage, salt concentration, temperature, and the pore geometry. Analogous to the sharpness of an AFM tip, the length of the nanopore determines the overall resolution of the nanopore technique.
The reported thickness values of solid-state nanopores lie in the range of 20-50 nm, which provides a maximum readout resolution for double-stranded DNA of around 60-150 basepairs. This resolution, however, hinders the quality of information that is recovered from ion-current signals. Fabrication of thinner membranes, however, poses its own challenges, and is limited by physical stability, resulting in cracks and holes through the membrane that render the devices unusable. In light of the demand for a cheaper DNA sequencing, genomic analysis, RNA analysis, protein analysis, and other methods for ultrasensitive molecular analysis, there is a need in the art for ultrathin (e.g., <10 nm) solid-state membrane substrates for nanopore analysis, and for related methods of fabricating and of using such devices.